sonic_vortexfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrant
Appearance Here is where you put a more detailed description. Personality Tyrant is dead set in his goal of becoming more powerful. Little can divert his attention, save for basic necessities, and even less has a chance of convincing him against his current course of action. Despite this seeming simple-mindedness, Tyrant is not an idiot nor is he 100% evil. While his overall course of action does cause him to but heads with people like Team Sonic, it can also be used against people who are evil. As it provides a long-term solution. To Tyrant people are not good or evil, they are simply food. Furthermore, he does not support gratuitous cruelty, having been the subject of it for many years. The draining and absorption process is largely painless as per his intentions. Furthermore, if he encounters a bully in action, no matter how strong they are, he will intervene. If you are the subject of bullies, then you’ll find yourself on the list of the few people he will not kill. When he’s not trying to get stronger Tyrant does little beyond resting. The closest thing he has to a hobby is a love of reading. But his ‘occupation’ means he has little time for it. History Born as a low-ranking demon, Tyrant was often the punching bag of his much more powerful piers...literally. The kind of cruelty he was forced to endure made him empty and cynical towards his role in life. The beatings were painful and constant, with little respite. He was nothing but target practice. Until one day, Tyrant had enough. Sneaking into the Ethereal market, he stole three gems and a necklace to attach them to. Each one granted him great elemental power, he quickly used it on those who had tormented him, nearly killing them before he devoured them. As they floated around in the void, he called his stomach, Tyrant's hunger for power grew. It soon became clear that he desired more power. Tyrant wanted nothing more than to prove to the universe, that he was not a weak demon. No... he was the strongest demon in the world! And he was hungry. Powers The Void Tyrant possesses two stomachs. The first is used for temporary storage and is his quote on quote ‘normal’ stomach. His real one, however, is a virtually endless space he simply refers to as ‘The Void’. It is unmappably large, anything entity of any degree of measurable power that enters will slowly have their energy drained. Once it’s all gone the individual is dissolved leave behind only their soul. There are only four ways to get one: being spat out, teleportation, damage to Tyrant (if he sustains too much, he will forcefully spit out whatever is in his stomach) and find Tyrant’s soul. His soul is supposedly somewhere within the Void, if one can find it then they can use that as a bargaining chip to be let free. However, no one has ever found it. There are probably some people who are still looking around in there. Durability Being a demon, Tyrant is very hard to kill via conventional means. Guns, knives, punches, they do very little to hurt him. Though he’s not immune to them. Power Absorption As well as draining their energy, once an individual is completely dissolved, Tyrant gains access to their abilities. Meaning, if he were to devour Silver and absorb him, then he was gain Silver’s psychic powers. Though using these new powers effectively is a different story. Abilities The Gems Tyrant possess three gems: Fire, Ice and Earth. Each one, when attached to his necklace, grants his power and control over that element. Its main limitations being that only one gem can be worn at any given time and their effectiveness is determined by how much power Tyrant has. Tartarus When Tyrant finally does devour an Angel, he will instantly transform into the demonic-angel hybrid known as Tartarus. In this form, Tyrant's abilities increase tenfold and he no longer needs to switch out gems in order to change which element he uses. Furthermore, Taratus is no longer vulnerable to angelic weaponry, though the rest of his weaknesses still remain. Weaknesses His Heart While the rest of his body is highly resistant to conventional damage, Tyrant’s heart, like most demons, is the only spot on his body where normal weaponry can kill him. It’s not an easy target and is often avoided by those who don’t wish to kill, but it is still his greatest vulnerability. Anything Angelic Tyrant possesses a well-justified fear of anything from the other side of the afterlife. Angels are perhaps the greatest weapon that can be used against him. If an Angel so wishes, a simple touch can burn him. Despite this, Tyrant is certain that if he can devour and gain the power of an Angel, he will truly be unstoppable. As a result, the current sits in a state of cognitive dissonance with Angels. Wanting to both avoid and devour them at the same time. Relationships Here is where you describe and list your character's relationships to other characters. You may expand this section to sort by alignment like so. Crush/Lover Relatives Heroes Villains Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Immortal